Ed Edd n' Eddy: A Different Kind of Pain
by Rabid-Gouki817
Summary: Second of my Series. This takes place from the perspective of Nazzs Diary, and tell a short story of her life, since a life changing event that shockwaves the entire world of the Eds... Please Enjoy, and Comment if you Please...Update Here: Been Out of the Game for some Time, but I'm Back... And the First thing I'm Doing? Giving each Story the Director's Cut Overhaul! That's Right!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy, but I'm sure that someday I shall conquer the world and have its rights turned

over to me... well okay, Pipe Dream, but Damn if its not a cool idea...

**Ed Edd n' Eddy: A Different Kind of Pain**

How long had it been... years?

Maybe I was dreaming again. It had been years, since that last scam... Eddy had assured me... he told me that everything

would be alright, but someone would get seriously hurt, and worse... die... I watched it all...

I can still hear Sarah screaming, Rolf and Kevin trying their hardest to pull him from the fire and mangled wreckage...

I watched as Eddy... ran away... not lifting a finger to help. He was running from blame... He never dropped the quarters he stole from us!

I watch as Kevin and Rolf yell to me... they're telling me to phone an ambulance. Johnny drops Plank and

runs to help Kevin and Rolf... I ran towards my house to phone 911... even Jimmy ran to help Kevin and Rolf... Sarah ran up to Double-D,

shaking him... begging Double-D to make it stop, she keeps pulling his red shirt, pulling Double-D down to her, begging for the life... of her

Brother Ed... but soon after the ambulance arrived... Ed was pronounced dead... the driver of the car

had gotten out when it first hit Ed and the lamp pole. I had seen it all... and It has never escaped my life... I still have the Nightmares...

My name is Nazz... and I was only 12...

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hi!!! This is Nazz again! I know its been like a week since I last wrote in here, but with School and Cheerleading and getting Kevins

number I've been busy! Well, school has been difficult on me! My teacher actually assigned Homework over the WEEKENDS! What

a--- oops... almost forgot my manners. Well, Rolf took off for his home country a week ago and has recently returned, only real grumpy

like. Eddy tried to con me into a kiss so I laid him out! Eddy's cute and all, but just not too popular... unlike Kev' who's a big hunk! I

think me Jimmy and Sarah need to work on a better routine for the next game... Oh on a side note... Ed, the big lug has been acting

different lately. Like I don't know how, but it just seems like he different in some way... Oh well... whatever makes him happy...

Well Good night Diary, I'll be writing in you soon enough again...

With Love,

Nazzy

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm writing this... for my own sake... something terrible happened this afternoon... coming home from School. I ran into the Ed's...

They were setting up another one of their money making plots... whatever their frickin' called! And... Ed was shoved by Eddy into an

oncoming SUV... The SUV crashed into Ed and careened into a lightpole... and... and... crushed Ed... All I remember was that Double-D

was shaking, and Sarah was begging and crying for her brother! Yeah imagine that! Even Kevin showed his care for Ed by getting Rolf to

help him get the SUV off Ed... I looked around but Eddy had already ran away!...that son of a Bitch! I don't CARE ABOUT MY MANNERS!

WHY HIM!!! WHY!!! He was so kindhearted and loving! You took him!!! I---

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hi, its been a while.People in school are starting to bug me... its been a few years since the 'incident'... and all I can think of, is why Ed...

Why did you have to go? I have resigned as the Cheerleaders' well 'Leader'... it doesn't thrill me like it did before... nothing does actually...

Kevin says I'm losing touch with reality... what does that Prick know? All I care about is getting through High School so I can get out of

this damn Town... Rolf returned from his trip again to his relatives, and Johnny has left Plank behind... its sorta depressing to see him by

himself... but then again, why should I really care? So, I'm off tonight to the Dance, hopefully I'll see Double-D, or even Sarah...

they've not talked to me for awhile...

With Love,

Nazz

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm crying right now... I have this sick feeling in my stomach and my thighs are buckling... I think I'm gonna throw up... I was at the

dance. And... god I still can't believe it... Kevin... he raped me... oh god... he brought me to the back of the dance stage, behind the curtains

of the stage. He began sucking on my neck, getting me hot... he pressed his lips against mine... moved his legs up my dress... I tried to

stop him... I wanted to wait... I wanted to only have it on my terms... thats the way it should be right!?!? I wanted to tell my mom... but I

couldn't do that! And I still... love him... I can't do that to him! What do I Do Lord... TELL ME!!!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Kevin has avoided me for the past few weeks... he won't speak to me... won't wait for me, won't even apologize for what he did... my

thighs are still bruised. I have gotten word that Double-D and Marie Kanker are actually dating now, good for them... They need each other.

I ran into Sarah who actually has changed quite a bit, she still hangs with Jimmy, but he's actually gotten a gruff thing goin' on. The Braces

are gone, but now it seems that him and Sarah have turned Emo or Goth or whatever it is... Could they be dating?

I went to visit Ed's grave this morning... someone keeps putting flowers on his grave... I think its sweet... I brought a single Rose... May was

there, a single tear streking down her cheek. She turned to me and hugged me... Finally someone who shared my sentiment for Ed... Her

and I have been keeping close contact with each other... She slips away from her sisters to visit me sometimes... I'll keep you posted...

But now I know I can count on her...

With Love,

Nazz

* * *

Dear Diary,

I have officially broken things off with Kevin, I left a note in Kevins locker he won't miss. It's been six weeks since I last wrote in this

Diary, and I think I'm in love... with May Kanker... I haven't felt this great in a long time... May's gonna come over tonight... I'm gonna let

her know the way I feel for her. I'm so nervous... Wish me Luck!

Love,

Nazzy

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm crying again... Kevin caught me on the way to May... he finally had the balls to talk to me after so long... at least long

enough to threaten my life... He knew all along about mine and May's love for each other... he threatened to kill both me and her if I ever

told anyone about what he did... He also told me to never dare see May again... or he would tell everyone how I was a 'slut' and a no good

lying 'bitch'... I can't quit sobbing! That bastard has taken from me again! And now, I can never tell May how I truly feel... I have to end this...

* * *

To Whom it May Concern...

This is Nazz... the girl from next door, the one you all recently dismissed as being a freak, an emo... a goth of sorts... This is my

pledge to all who have wronged me. I hate you all! You have ruined my life! This is what I am brought to... and though some may cover up

their skeletons in their closets... This serves as a notice to them, that your life catches up to you... To those who have loved me and have

helped me and held me when it matters... Thank You... and to that one I have taken my heart out for... I Love You... and this is not your fault.

Please understand, that the circumstances of my life has forced this upon me... I have nothing left... I write this letter in my Diary... knowing

that either Jimmy or Sarah will find it... I trust them the most anyways. Double-D, you have always been a true friend, and I want to apologize

for the mean things I said to you on that Day, when the Soul of the Cul-De-Sac was stolen from us... I will have a special place for you set

aside waiting for you when you join me and Ed with the Angels. To Rolf, you were there for me on a special occasion and I know I stole from

you a friendship you worked so hard for, but thank you for being a true friend to me... To Johnny... well I know that Plank meant something

special to you. And I know that in your heart a place still resides in there for him, I just hope it won't replace my spot there in your heart...

To May... Thank You...

Goodbye,

Nazz...

* * *

...am I-...am I still a-alive?...

...Nazz?...Your not supposed to be here...Silly Goose!...uhhuhuhuhhh...

...Ed?...

My eyes opened and the pain began hitting me... I looked around with heavy eyes and a heavy skull... I... I was in a hospital... I could see it

was raining outside... I was hooked up to one of those machines... I couldn't think what they were used for... I closed my eyes trying to recall

some strength maybe sit up... finish the job I started... Until a familiar hand grabbed my own... it was Double-D's... "Oh no you don't missy." he

said, warmly but sternly. I decided not to fight... he was stronger at this point. Thats when I noticed MArie on the other side looking at Double-D

impressed. She looked at me then and smoothed out the bed sheets... "You were pretty lucky hun...", Lucky? I'm still alive! I screamed at her, in

my head. Double-D changed his warm expression to anger and dissapointment. "I need to speak with Nazz alone, give me and her a minute alone

please." Marie nodded... how much everyone had changed... It was refreshing to see Double-D with a backbone for once...

"I know what you were trying to do." He proclaimed, as though he understood everything... "No you don't..." a whispered, but like I thought, he

caught it. "I do actually, cause I was there too... I did exactly as you, I sliced open the flesh on my arms... I watched them bleed as you did. I thought

as you did... That it was the 'only way out'... but then... did you see him?" My eyes widened, I did... I did see 'him'... "...Ed..." he and I whispered at the

same time. He came over to my bedside and sat down... "I know what Kevin did to you... I just found out when Kevin brought you in..." I gasped... Kevin

had found me? "He told you?" I asked shuddering at what the answer was... "No... he told the police... I only heard." I started crying. "He... he... he..."

Double-D finished my sentence. "He turned himself over... seeing what he had done to you, had brought you to this..." Double-D stood. "I also know of

someone who wants to see you... She's been sitting outside waiting for you to some around for some time..."

With that the door opened and May walked in... She looked at me with her beautiful grin... She turned and hugged her sister and Double-D before they

left. She turned to me, her eyes puffy and watery... At that moment, the world stopped... Then she ran to me and glomped me! She started kissing all over

my head like an obsessed mother with her baby. She relented to look me dead in the eyes... then Kevin walked in... I looked at him with the tears in

my eyes... "uh... Hey, I just wanted to come in here, and give you something..." he walked over to May who stood up in defence of me... "Back off Jock!"

she yelled, slapping Kevin. He took it and ignored her. "I just wanted to say first... I never wanted this to happen to you... There is no excuse for what I did.

And all I know is that if I could have, I would have made it so you had never had to of gone through that... But I can't so I leave this with you." With that

Kevin dropped in front of me... My Diary... and a second Book... "What? What is this?" Kevin chuckled a second... "My uh... my own Journal... Give it a

read sometime." with that a police officer came in. "Alright boy, your five minutes are over, we're goin'..." Kevin nodded and looked at me one more time.

"Goodbye Nazz..."

* * *

Dear Diary,

I never saw Kevin again... After doing his time... some say that Kevin went to another state and is there to this day... Some say he killed himself while in

Jail... But I leave his future to his own hands... I have more personable matters at hand... Me and May have officially called ourselves out on it... We are in Love!

Isn't it exciting!? We have the blessings of everyone! Even our parents! I guess even they can be cool sometimes, huh? Well anyways! It's been a long long time

the last time I saw 'him'... you know who! Ed! And I have to say... This is the best I've felt in a long time... I can't help but think from time to time... maybe... just

maybe... Ed was watching from above... and he saw what was happening... He was there! He brought me back to Earth... so if I'm right... and this doesn't

sound too crazy! ...Maybe... just Maybe Ed saved me... So I guess... Thank You Ed...

Love,

Nazzy: )

p.s. - Marie and Double-D are soooooo in Love!!!!


	2. Major Update

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Ed's but I love them like they were my own, if they were I would groom and pet them, I would bathe and clean them... and this just got really creepy... sorry...

_**MAJOR UPDATE:**_

The New Updated Version's of my Story are gonna be collected in the story called Welcome 2 My World. I wanna thank everyone who favorited and reviewed. I appreciate the words of wisdom and hope to get your second opinion's on the revamps. Now for something special.

If you weren't aware of what the title's are representative of, and you wanted to know, leave that in your review and I'll explain. If you do know, don't ruin it for everyone who doesn't. It is very intricate to my writing process.

_**Angry Mob**_-EXPLAIN THE TIMELINE!-

**ME**- Uh, no, not yet, but soon it will all make sense, I promise.

_**This is what is and what's to come.**_

Chapter 1: Cure My Tragedy(A Love Letter) Edd&Marie

Chapter 2: A Different Kind of Pain Nazz&May

Chapter 3: (You)Suffocate Jonny

Chapter 4: Black Sunday Sara

Chapter 5: Happen's All the Time Jimmy

Chapter 6: Feel This in Your Heart Kevin

Chapter 7: When Angel's Fly Away Lee

Chapter 8: Anatomy of a Tidal Wave Rolf

Chapter 9: Back Home ?

Chapter 10: Change the World ?

Hope you will stick with me on this ride. Much Love **S.I.H.C.**


End file.
